Fruits Basket Question Time
by Matsuo Miyako
Summary: Here's your chance to ask any character any question! My 1st FanFic so please review! Just send in a question when you review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Matsuo Miyako (MM):** It's now time for ASK ANY QUESTION TIME!!! Where you can ask any Fruits Basket character any question. Nothing is off limits (well, there are some exceptions) Just send a question when you review this.

**MM**: So are you guys ready? Nervous? Excited?

**Kyo**: Why am I here?

**MM**: Well, you are one of the main characters and I have had many requests to interview you.

**Tohru**: I'm so excited! I am so honored that people want to know my opinions. This is very kind of you!!!!  I hope I don't mess up.

**MM**: Um yeah ok moving on then. Shigure, how do you feel right now? You are about to get your 15 minutes of fame.

**Shigure**: Well as long as there are beautiful young ladies, I feel that I should let them know that I am currently free and enjoy long walks on the beach and I do look quite fetching in suit. I could use this as a dating service and make millions while just being my handsome, attractive self. I….

**MM**: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Yuki, you are also known as the Prince. How does this make you feel? Are you secretly rude and grotesque under that sweet veneer?

**Yuki**: Well, I would like to think that people don't just like me for my looks. I feel a little uncomfortable when people—mostly girls—fawn over me.

**MM**: Is that a glimmer of a tear running down your beautiful face? Maybe…

**Kyo**: SHUT UP you stupid interviewer!!!!

**MM**: Ooooh! Looks like I hit a nerve. Perhaps you secretly like Yuki and just pretend to hate his guts.

**Kyo**: I'LL HIT YOUR NERVE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!!!!

**MM**: Well, that's all the time we have for today! Please send in your questions.

**Shigure**: What about the beautiful ladies?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

**MM**: Hey it's so great to be back! I got such a great response and I must say that everyone's questions are amazing. Now let's get interviewing!!!!!!

**Kyo**: Finally! How long is this going to take?

**MM**: As long as it must. Now, the first question is from Sheep-San and it's for Tohru. Tohru, is it hard for you to remember the time that your dad died?

**Tohru**: I'm so honored that I'm going first. Well, I don't really remember much about my dad and when he died. All I really remember is my mom not being there much after he died. Then she was really happy all of a sudden. I know that if I knew him, I would love him.

**MM**: Wow that was um actually really deep and touching. (Tear)

**Shigure**: Yes, yes how sweet! Now, I know that the requests from the ladies have just been rolling in for an interview of me so let's not keep them waiting shall we?

**MM**: Well, you did get one question from Sheep San. Shigure, why do you act like such a pervert even though you aren't one?

**Shigure**: A pervert? Me? I just love the ladies! And well, the ladies love me.How can I deprive them of my supreme manliness? I refuse to believe that I of all people act like a pervert. Kyo is secretly the pervert in the family. How come he always wants to be alone with sweet, innocent Tohru? YOU BEAST!!!!

**Kyo**: HEY YOU PERVERT….. STOP DRAGGING ME INTO YOUR TWISTED LIFE!!!!

**MM**: I sense some tension in this relationship. Is there something going on between you two?

**Kyo**: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!

**MM**: No um the mafia will kill you!

**Ayame**: Now,now children! Let's not fight. You will die of envy of mine and my brother's love.

**Yuki**: SHUT UP!!! You are so embarrassing.

**MM**: Thank you for showing up. Ayame why are you so weird? (Another question from Sheep-San)

**Ayame**: Weird?? ME???!!!? I am the superior one here! My brother and I are like one! If I'm weird, then he's weird.

MM: Well, then um Yuki, you are secretly weird according to your brother.

MM: Oh no!! This is allthe time we have! Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket

**MM**: Sorry that that last interview was cut short! Ayame was threatening to cut my hair for me and design me a one of a kind dress. Which wouldn't be that bad except he kind of creeps me out. Well, again I have gotten a great response again and I'm so honored!!! Um thanks to Sheep-San for most of the questions. Now let's get started!!!

**MM**: Tohru, how would you react if you found out that Kyoko was still alive?

**Tohru**: Well, I wish that she was still alive. I don't think that's possible. I know that she loves me and that she would've come back by now if she was still alive. She does live in my heart though so I guess that she is still alive, so I'm very happy.

**MM**: ……..

**Kyo**: ……..

**Ayame** **and** **Shigure**: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Yuki**: Birds of a feather stick together.

**Ayame**: Oh Yuki my brother, you are my other feather.

**Yuki**: Um actually it would be that I'm your other bird.

**Ayame**: So you admit it. Brotherly love will prevail. I still remember that night when we pledged our love to each other under the twinkling stars last Summer.

**Yuki**: yeah ok.

**MM**: What a touching display of brotherly love. Unfortunately he doesn't love you Ayame. Now Yuki, who would you choose? Tohru or Machi?

**Kyo**?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Yuki**: Well, I love Tohru, but not in a GF/BF sort of way. She is like my surrogate mother.

**MM**: So that means that you would choose Machi?

**Yuki**: I never said that.

**Ayame**: Obviously my brother the babe- magnet does not want to share his privet love life with you. Now please stop prying or I will be forced to stick you with the extra pins that I carry around with me.

**MM**: Um no I guess that I wouldn't want that.

**MM**: We have to very special guests here today with us. Please give a warm welcome to Hiro and Kisa.

**Kisa**: Um thanks for having us.

**Hiro**: Yeah.

**MM**: Kisa, this question is for you from AM Elric. Why can't you stand up for yourself?

**Hiro**: I don't think that is a good question to ask.

**MM**: Um why not? Why are you so bossy?

**Kisa**: It's not his fault. I'm just naturally shy, and he's the type of person to stick up for introverted people like me.

**Hiro**: Hmph! Accusing me of being bossy.

**Kisa**: Well, you kind of are.

**MM**: Hmmm. A lovers quarrel perhaps?

**Hiro**: Quarrel? I don't think so!

**Kisa**: It's ok Hiro, you don't have to be so defensive.

**MM**: AWWW! You're so sweet. Feel free to drop by anytime!

**Hiro**: Come on Kisa, we have to go.

**Kisa**: I'll be right there. Thanks for having us!

**MM**: Yuki, it seems that you are very popular today so let's not keep the fans waiting. Why don't you just let Kyo win a fight?

**Yuki**: It would inflate his ego too much.

**Kyo**: WHY YOU LITTLE RAT!!!! I COULD BEAT YOU WITH MY EYES CLOSED!!!

**MM**: Take it outside please.

**Yuki**: Alright, let's see if you can win fair and square. I refuse to let you win.

**MM**: While Yuki and Kyo are outside beating each other to a pulp, I'll ask one final question until next time. Tohru, what are your feelings for Kyo?

Tohru: BLUSH

Kyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (crashes through the window. Glass is everywhere)

MM: Um well great. It looks like I have to repair the studio now. Kyo you're going to help me! Well sorry that this interview session was cut short. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket

**MM**: Sorry that took so long, my adoring fans!! Kyo wasn't exactly cooperating, so I had to take other extreme measures.

**Kyo**: You didn't have to call Shishou-San!!!!

**MM**: Well you didn't have to destroy my studio!!!

**Tohru**: Please don't fight! Why can't we all just be friends?

**Kyo: **Friends? With MM? I'd rather kiss the rat!

**MM**: Well geez, thanks for mortally wounding my pride and hurting my feelings [sniff, sniff

**Shigure**: Why do you have to be such a monster Kyo Kun?? Don't cry MM, I'll comfort you. You'll be safe in my arms.

**MM**: EWWWWWWWW!!! I'd rather not. See, I'm perfectly fine!! No more tears!!

**Kyo**: You big crybaby!!

**MM**: You know what cat?? I'll show you who's...

**Yuki**: Um maybe we should just get on with the interview.

**MM**: Ah yes, we never got to finish the question from last time since we were so rudely interrupted by Kyo.

**Tohru**[blush

**MM**: So Tohru, what are your feelings?

**Tohru**[stalling Um what was the question again?

**MM**: Um... what are your feelings for Kyo?

**Tohru**: For whom?

**MM**: Kyo

**Tohru**: Kyo who???

**MM**: Um the person SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOUR FEELINGS FOR HIM?!?!?!?!?!?

I don't think she is at liberty to say that

**MM, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure**: AKITO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Akito**: You will all pay for not inviting me to your little pow wow

**MM**: Um it's called an interview.

**Akito**: Did I ask what it was called? Why don't you just sit over there and from now on I'M CALLING THE SHOTS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

**MM**: Um eeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!

**Akito**: YES, you all tremble in my godly presence!! This is now my show!!!

**Shigure**: Akito, isn't it time for you to um go and um do something else besides terrorize this poor person?

**Akito**: Fine, but next time I'll get you and your little cat too!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

**MM**: Um ok then. I'm officially disturbed!!

**Kyo**: Aren't we all?

**MM**: I think I need to go and take a nice long vacation and um get some R&R and I'll be back.

**Tohru**: Thank you all! I am truly honored!!

**MM**: until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket

MM: Well, after getting some much needed therapy due to the previous show, I think that I am ready to continue. Unfortunately, we have had to move to a secret underground location in the heart of Tokyo thanks to our visitor. If only Shigure could keep his mouth shut long enough, we might be safe.

Shigure: Um well excuse me, but I don't think that my big mouth is the problem here.

MM: Oh really?

Shigure: Yes. It's not my big mouth that's the problem; it's actually my devilishly handsome looks that attract all the attention here. Bring on the ladies!!! I'm single and ready to mingle!!!

MM: Um……….PERVERT!!!!!! Since you're already in the hot seat, I might as well interview you first.

Kyo: Why him first??

MM: Because he is the most "popular" here (snicker)

Shigure: There is no denying that.

MM: Ok! The first question is from KaidaThorn. Is there a way that you could go to rehab to not be a pervert? Great question!! If there was such a rehab like that, I'm sure that they would have collected him years ago.

Shigure: Me? A pervert? I think not!! Oh the outrage! The horror! I must hide my face in shame!!!!! (Runs out of the room hysterically sobbing)

MM: Finally, some relief from the pervert! I owe you one KaidaThorn. Excellent! My next victims have arrived.

(enter Yuki and Ayame)

MM: I trust that you have found the new location alright.

Ayame: Yes of course!! Our shining, brotherly love lit the dark and gloomy tunnels leading to this place

Yuki: Could you please try not to be so weird?

Ayame: I know that you don't mean that. Ah, how I love our brotherly banter.

Yuki:……….

MM: Ayame, these next questions are for you. Why do you make women's clothing? Are you a pervert like Shigure? Also, why do you try to make Yuki like you even though he never will? KaidaThorn also says that she has a friend who sends her love to you.

Ayame: I am insulted that anyone would put me on the same level as that pervert, Shigure. The reason why I make women's clothing is because I grew sick ad tired of seeing women dress in ugly clothing that does absolutely nothing for their figure. I am thoroughly upset that you think that my Yuki doesn't love me, but I forgive you because there must be something wrong with your head.

Yuki: Um… you know it doesn't do any good insulting the fans don't you?

Ayame: My sweet, sensitive brother!!!

MM: Before it gets too mushy here, I have a question for Yuki.

Ayame: Wait! I didn't get to finish all my questions! I am deeply flattered that I have an admirer out there, and if the fates allow it, I would love to meet her.

MM: ok then. So Yuki, why do you think people call you a girl all the time? You look nothing like a girl!

Yuki: Thank you for your vote of confidence. I have absolutely no idea why people mistake me for a girl. Maybe it's because I'm not very muscular.

MM: Interesting theory Yuki. Kyo, if you can behave yourself, I have a few questions and comments for you.

Kyo: I don't need this!! I'm leaving!

Tohru: Oh no Kyo! Please don't go! I think it's wonderful that we are being interviewed!

Kyo: sure, sure. Whatever.

MM: Why do you always insist on beating Yuki? You know that you'll never win! Now before you fly off the handle, KaidaThorn would like me to tell you that she thinks that cats rock.

Kyo: I WILL BEAT YUKI!!!!

MM: So much for not flying off the handle.

Kyo: YOU ALL LAUGH NOW, BUT JUST WAIT UNTIL I BEAT HIM. THEN I'LL BE THE ONE LAUGHING!!!!!

MM: Um ok…. Maybe you should go outside and cool off a bit. The last question for today is for me  Is there a way you can put Shigure in rehab so he won't be a pervert? Well KaidaThorn, if there's a will, there's a way. See you all next time!!


End file.
